I thought I was a loner
by Brentinator
Summary: "That will only get out one thing in life Oliver. Loneliness." Story for the May 2016 fanfiction contest on the Lab Rats Elite Force wiki! Rated K plus for some upsetting scenes.
Oliver's POV.

Well, there goes ever getting Skylar. Chase...I don't know his middle name Davenport just asked the beautiful, amazing, alien girl of my dreams out on a date. Bree and Kaz had been doing stuff together as well, so there goes that. I'm starting to think they will get together as well. I went outside and sat down, looking at the stars.

'Maybe mom was right. Maybe I should've joined her when I had a a chance. Maybe then I would at least have her.' I thought to myself. I started thinking about that moment when she tried to make me join her. Kaz and I were gonna capture her and take her to prison. Then at one point, Kaz and I split up and she had found me.

Flashback...

I was suddenly pulled into a alley when Kaz and I had spilt up. I saw my mom standing in front of me and I got in a fighting position.

"Relax Oliver. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk to you." Mom explained.

I relaxed a bit.

"Talk." I said.

"Oliver, please, join me. You are smart. You know that it is your destiny to join me." Mom explained.

'Really? Because future Kaz came back to keep me from going to the dark side." I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry mom, but I know it isn't my destiny to become evil." I said.

"Really? Then what is your destiny Oliver? Hanging out with your unachieving friends who only are your friends because they pity you? That will only get you one thing in life Oliver. Loneliness." Mom explained.

'Maybe I should join her. Maybe it'll get me more in life.' I thought to myself as I glanced up at my mom.

This was no longer my mother. My beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed mother, who disapproved of me sometimes, but loved me. This was now Mr. Terror. A blonde with black streaks and eyes that gleamed red with one intention. Gain world domination.

"Sorry mom. But I will never join you." I said as my hand suddenly shot out a bunch of ice and froze her.

Then Kaz flew over to me.

"Awesome! You made giant ice!" Kaz yelled.

"I...I don't know what happened! My hand just suddenly shot out ice and froze my mom!" I yelled.

"Your mom is in there? Good job Oliver. You did it." Kaz said as he patted me on the back.

'But did I do the right thing?'

End of flashback...

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw Kaz standing there.

"Hey Kaz." I said.

"Come on! Bree is taking us out to pizza! Let's go!" Kaz yelled.

"I'm not hungry Kaz. Maybe some other time." I sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaz asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Do you pity me Kaz?" I asked.

"What?" Kaz asked.

"Do you and Skylar only hang out with me because you pity me?" I asked, with a lot of force in my voice.

"No way Oliver! Who told you that?!" Kaz asked.

"My mom..." I trailed off.

"What?! When!?" Kaz yelled.

"Right before I froze her. She was trying to convince me to join her...so I wouldn't end up lonely because you guys only hang out with me because you pity me." I explained.

"Oliver, we like you for you. Not because we pity you." Kaz said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah Oliver. You are awesome. Ok? You always know how to make me laugh." Kaz explained.

"Same here, Tuna Kazaroll." I smiled as I lightly punched Kaz in the shoulder.

"So...how about that pizza?" Kaz asked.

"Sorry Kaz. Not interested." I said.

"Ok Mr. You are gonna get up, you are gonna get pizza with us and you are gonna have a good time. And if you don't, I will...I will...I don't know." Kaz said defeated.

"I'm going Kaz. Chill out." I said.

Kaz slung his arm over my shoulder and we went to go get pizza. So maybe Bree and Kaz like each other. Maybe Skylar and Chase are in love. But at least Kaz had my back.

The end.

 **This was a real struggle for me to write because I'm super peppy in May. But I did it!**

 **This story is for the May 2016 fanfiction contest on the lab rats wiki!**

 **I hope I win, but I have a feeling that someone else will.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
